redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spangle Blackendwoire
Hi Spangle Blackendwoire, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:07, January 31, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Spangle Blackendwoire! Hope you have fun here at Redwall wiki, and I hope we could be friends? Well 'ope to see you 'round, and once again Welcome!Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:16, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki! Ask me anything if you need help, or ask Lord TBT. I hope you enjoy it here. Please sign under the 'Friends' category on my user page. I hope we become good friends. See you around! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:20, January 31, 2010 (UTC) http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sambrook_the_otter/Signature. That's how. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:44, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Greetings, greetings sayith the ferret! Hi Spangle! welcome to the wiki! I'm Ferretmaiden, but friends just call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool avatar (that picture thingy in the left hand corner) then go to my userpage!um, what species are you? (in the redwall world that is) i hope you have lots of fun here! :D see ya around!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:25, January 31, 2010 (UTC) kewl! :D what color ferret?--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 21:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you! Hope you have a good time on the wiki. Sign the 'friend' section on my userpage too if you want! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 14:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Do you mean the different colored words or the image? I can't help you with the colored background behind the words. I need help with that myself. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Welcome mate! Hey mate! I'm Laria Wavedeep, an' cool name! Make sure ye fill out your user page! See ya around! Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! Ha, thanks. Glad you like them! Do you do any art? If you do you should post some pictures on here, it just has to be Redwall-related. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 15:15, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Heyo and welcome! I be MERLOCK (aye, but YOU my mate can call me Merlot! It's pronounced Merl-OH it's french) This pirate welcomes you aboard the Redwall Wiki, ARR! Indeed I do! -- Merlot the Pirate Vixen | Named after wine and PROUD OF IT 15:48, May 4, 2010 (UTC)